


Вещественное доказательство

by WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Nifflers, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts/pseuds/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts
Summary: Чем занимаются младшие служащие Министерства Магии Великобритании на работе, во время работы и иногда вместо нее, чтобы принести обществу немножечко пользы и не умереть от скуки.





	

**Author's Note:**

> основной аккаунт автора - [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/1223958)

— Извините, мистер Сэвидж, вы заполнили анкету не до конца. Там продолжение на обратной стороне, — я перевернул лист и показал клиенту. — Кроме того, я не могу принять у вас заявление без полного пакета документов. Не хватает выписки по банковскому счету.

Мистер Сэвидж грохнул кулаком по разделявшей нас стойке и угрожающе навис надо мной, сопя и отфыркиваясь, как сердитый морж.

— Да это издевательство! Каждый раз, каждый раз что-нибудь новенькое! Сперва вам нужна была справка о доходах! Потом о семейном положении! Потом из налоговой инспекции и из жилищной комиссии! Все в двух экземплярах, а теперь еще и это! И все ради какого-то вонючего домовика! Да в этих бумажках утонуть можно, на кой сдалась еще одна!

Я покачал головой. Я хорошо запомнил его, хотя в прошлые разы им занимался Руфус. Мистер Сэвидж упорно игнорировал список обязательных документов и каждый раз приходил в бешенство, когда ему отказывали. По всей видимости, этот грузный джентльмен привык решать проблемы с помощью свирепых взглядов и разговоров на повышенных тонах о своих связях и знакомствах. Что же будет, когда он узнает, что свободных «вонючих домовиков» катастрофически не хватает на всех желающих ими обзавестись, и в очереди он будет только шестым?

— Простите, сэр. Правила...

Усы мистера Сэвиджа встопорщились, усиливая сходство с моржом.

— Ты мне тут еще на правила ссылаться будешь, щенок! Так, хватит голову морочить! И в глаза смотри, когда со старшими разговариваешь! Где твой начальник?

— Мистер Бейли в данный момент находится за пределами Министерства, — я говорил настолько ровным голосом, насколько мог, усилием воли заставляя себя смотреть прямо в круглые злые глазки мистера Сэвиджа. — Это служебное задание. Он вернется после двух.

— Я приду в два тридцать, потолкую с ним, и ты вылетишь отсюда как пробка, понял!

Уходя, он хлопнул дверью с такой силой, что неустойчивая вешалка для мантий и шляп покачнулась и рухнула на пол поперек входа. Я несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, потом взял волшебную палочку, вернул вешалку на место и снова занялся картотекой домовиков, от которой он меня отвлек. Вряд ли меня уволят за соблюдение должностных инструкций, как бы сильно мы оба с ним этого ни хотели.

Той весной в Лондоне не нашлось бы человека, который ненавидит понедельники сильнее, чем я. Я жил ожиданием выходных, принюхивался к умопомрачительному запаху оттаявшей земли и представлял себе, как лес просыпается и неуверенно потягивается под первыми теплыми дождями. И, что было грустнее всего, точно знал, что мамины гиппогрифы уже начали соперничать из-за самок и строить гнезда, но не мог при этом присутствовать. Еще вчера я был там, среди всего этого великолепия, а сегодня на целых пять дней перенесся сюда, к вороху бумаг и раздражительным посетителям. Иначе не получалось: война уже заметно влияла на нашу жизнь, хотя и велась на континенте. Летучий порох приходилось экономить, его стало трудно купить, как и некоторые другие вещи. До поместья родителей оказалось слишком далеко, чтобы летать туда каждый день на метле, а разрешения на трансгрессию у меня пока еще не было. Зато у меня была работа в Министерстве Магии Великобритании и крошечная съемная квартирка, которую я делил с начинающим мракоборцем чуть постарше себя.

Это была неслыханная удача. Второй шанс. Возможность проявить себя и выбиться в люди. Честно признаться, я с огромным удовольствием остался бы счастливым никем с гиппогрифами, но у семьи было другое мнение.

По понедельникам я как мог оттягивал тот момент, когда все-таки придется подойти к камину, бросить в него щепоть летучего пороха и шагнуть в пламя, и поэтому вечно опаздывал. Мистер Бейли, мой начальник, отчаявшись призвать меня к порядку, даже перестал выговаривать мне за это. Он ограничивался полными негодования и вселенской печали взглядами или изобретением заданий повышенной занудности. Сегодня, например, он оставил меня дежурным по отделу перед тем, как уехать вместе с Руфусом констатировать смерть домовика в Литл-Чиппенхеме, а заодно велел перебрать картотеку домовых эльфов, состоящих на учете в нашем бюро. Я должен был проверить, что все расставлено по алфавиту, найти карточку и личное дело сегодняшнего эльфа, и заодно посмотреть, не осталось ли там случайно карточек других умерших. За последние полгода мы регистрировали смерти дважды, и я, вроде бы, помнил, как убирал эти карточки, но мистер Бейли сказал на прощание: «Скамандер, у вас всегда такой беспорядок! Я вернусь и проверю лично!». Лучше было убедиться, что все действительно сделано как надо, а то он будет опять долго и нудно ругать при всех или придумает что-нибудь такое, что я неделю не смогу украдкой читать на работе. А еще этот стенд! Слава Мерлину, мистер Бейли не успел о нем вспомнить перед уходом.

Собственно говоря, стенд был даже не наш, а для подразделения борьбы с магическими домашними вредителями. Мистер Диггори из отдела Тварей попросил нас помочь, и в итоге это поручили мне как самому незанятому на всем четвертом этаже. Я уложил стенд на спинках двух стульев в глубине комнаты, и половину пятницы под чутким руководством мистера Бейли раскладывал на нем хитрый пасьянс из картинок, демонстрирующих цикл развития чизпурфлов и стадии разрушения здания колонией бундимунов, пытаясь вклинить между ними образцы заявлений, рекламу недавно запатентованного доксицида, список признаков того, что в саду завелись гномы, и график работы выездных специалистов. Итоговый вариант я уже не успевал закрепить — просто наскоро примагнитил бумагу, чтобы она полежала до понедельника, когда я вернусь и приколю ее канцелярскими кнопками. Приклеивающие чары были бы, конечно, быстрее и надежнее, но, на беду, их невозможно ничем отменить. Конечно, нет ничего лучше, если вы хотите, чтобы результат мог посоперничать в долговечности с гранитным надгробием, но это явно был не тот случай.

Мои чары, видно, не продержались двое суток, да к тому же на выходных в комнате случился сильный сквозняк. Возможно, сюда зачем-то понадобилось зайти дежурному по зданию, и он резко открыл дверь. Как бы то ни было, все мои труды пропали даром: на стенде как будто сплясал джигу какой-нибудь полтергейст. Один из листков я с трудом нашел на полу между стеллажами, он почему-то был надорван. Восстановить его с помощью заклинания Репаро было делом пары секунд, а вот вспомнить порядок, в котором лежали бумажки, оказалось существенно сложнее: мистер Бейли заставил меня переложить это все раз десять. Мне казалось, мы с ним в итоге, путем череды радикальных изменений и улучшений, пришли обратно к исходному варианту, но я не был в этом уверен и опасался, что сегодня все начнется с начала.

Я проверил последнюю карточку, вернул ящик на место, встал и подошел к стенду. Может быть, просто приколоть это все побыстрее как придется и сказать, что в пятницу так и было? Я призвал манящими чарами картонную коробочку со своего стола и обнаружил, что по ней печально перекатывается одинокая кнопка. Странно, мне ведь, вроде бы, давали вместе со стендом почти полную! Я беспомощно оглянулся по сторонам. Можно было бы наколдовать кнопки, например, из клочков пергамента, но изменения одновременно и материала, и формы объекта у меня занимали ужасно много времени. Лучше было сходить в отдел Тварей за новой коробкой, чем возиться с трансфигурацией до вечера.

Только я вышел из-за стойки и двинулся к двери, как она открылась мне навстречу, и хорошо знакомый тонкий голосок пропищал:

— Мистер Саламандра! Топси опять свободна!

Топси по меркам домовых эльфов была еще очень молодой, почти подростком. Мое имя чем-то ей не угодило, и она переиначила его по-своему. Я не возражал. Мне она нравилась. Топси была маленькая, ловкая и подвижная, как обезьянка. Ни у одного домовика я не видел таких восхитительных ушей — широких, как веера, тонких до полупрозрачности, как крыло летучей мыши, и чутких, как у кролика. В ее огромных бледно-зеленых глазищах светился живой ум, а вместе с ним — искорки лукавства и любопытства. Правда, для хозяев эта очаровательная малышка была сущим наказанием: она была начисто лишена обычного для домовиков подобострастия, зато обладала своеобразным чувством юмора. Мистер Бейли был от нее просто в ужасе: ее регулярные появления, когда очередная семья не выдерживала и давала ей вольную, вносили хаос в отлаженный механизм работы бюро. Кроме того, само существование домового эльфа с настолько независимым характером, по его мнению, подрывало основы мироздания.

— Здравствуй, Топси, — я присел на корточки, чтобы ей не приходилось задирать голову во время разговора, и улыбнулся. — Что на этот раз случилось?

— Хозяин велел Топси помыть карету. Хорошенько помыть ее и смазать. Топси спросила: «И внутри, и снаружи?» И хозяин ответил: «Конечно, глупая Топси, и внутри, и снаружи!» И глупая Топси хорошо помыла карету, а потом смазала ее. Внутри и снаружи.

Я представил себе шикарную карету, покрытую слоем дегтя снаружи, и особенно густо — внутри, и рассмеялся. Топси тоже захихикала.

— Топси выиграла спор! Мистер Саламандра говорил, что на новом месте Топси проработает хотя бы месяц. Месяц будет только завтра, а Топси уже свободна!

— Да, ты выиграла, — я встал и направился обратно к своему столу за стойкой. — На что мы спорили?

— На зеркальце. Топси очень-очень хочет его себе!

Складное зеркальце с серебряной крышкой Топси случайно обнаружила, когда была здесь в прошлый раз, и рассталась с ним тогда с огромной неохотой. Его забыла в ящике стола моя предшественница Гвеног, да так и не вернулась за ним. Гвеног перевели из нашего отдела на секретарскую работу в офис Министра на первом этаже, и с тех пор она ни разу не приходила к нам. Руфуса это, кажется, сильно расстраивало. Может быть, она просто видеть больше не может этот пыльный скучный кабинет без окон? Впрочем, окон нет и там, где она работает теперь: все этажи Министерства находятся под землей...

Я думал обо всем этом, роясь в ящике. Топси наблюдала за поисками, стоя рядом, а зеркальце все никак не находилось. Я проверил другие ящики, потом вынул из стола все свои книги, последние два номера «Трансфигурации сегодня», запасные перья, испорченные бланки заявлений и пакет собачьих сухариков, но его не было. Уши Топси печально поникли, она всхлипнула.

— Топси, — я погладил ее по плечу, — не переживай, мы пойдем и купим тебе такое!

— У Топси совсем нет денег, — угрюмо ответила она, стряхивая мою руку.

— У меня есть. Вот, держи, — я нашарил в кармане первую попавшуюся монету и протянул ей. Это оказалась половина моего недельного бюджета, но когда я сообразил, Топси уже крепко зажала серебряный кружок в костлявом кулачке и перестала шмыгать носом. Забрать монету обратно я не мог. Во всяком случае, прямо сейчас.

— Послушай, посидишь здесь пока? — попросил я ее. — Я только схожу за кнопками.

В коридоре я, как нарочно, почти сразу столкнулся с Септимусом Уизли — своим соседом по квартире.

— Ньют, привет, я как раз тебя ищу, — Септимус преградил мне путь, как решительно настроенная рыжая овчарка. — Выдалась свободная минутка. Ты не видел, когда собирался, я часы на столе не оставлял?

— Честно говоря, внимания не обратил. Я очень торопился. Я и сейчас спешу, Сеп, — сказал я извиняющимся тоном.

Я обошел его и направился к кабинету мистера Диггори, проклиная про себя длинные коридоры Министерства, но Септимус увязался за мной, ему явно требовался слушатель.

— Да что ж за день такой сегодня! — ворчал он на ходу. — Одно слово — понедельник! Часы забыл, запонку потерял. Начальник злой как черт. А ведь еще только-только полдень!

— Начальник-то почему? — я спросил больше из вежливости, работа мракоборцев меня не слишком интересовала. Особенно в тот момент: я лихорадочно соображал, хватит ли мне денег до следующих выходных, учитывая Топси, и что же все-таки делать с этим дурацким стендом.

— У нас вещественное доказательство сбежало, — небрежно сообщил Септимус. — Вчера.

— Зачарованный предмет? Оживленный? — вот теперь мне действительно стало интересно.

— Не, тварь какая-то. Я подробностей не знаю, мне рассказать не успели. Вчера же не я дежурил. Я только слышал, как Нед сказал, мол, надо было сразу на ваш этаж отправить, хоть в собачник бы посадили — там сетка мелкая. А наш уперся: «Все, что проходит по делу, должно находиться в отделе! Оставим в камере с хозяином до суда, да у меня и мышь не проскочит!» Ну и вот, проскочила, значит, «мышь». Теперь никто не знает, как и где ее искать, на каком этаже даже. Хоть бы на первый к министру не полезла!

— Да-а, если туда проберется, шуму будет... Здравствуйте! — мы, наконец, пришли, и я смущенно улыбнулся хорошенькой секретарше мистера Диггори. — Не одолжите еще немного кнопок для стенда?

Септимус спрятал за спину левую руку, чтобы она не увидела расстегнутую манжету, и покраснел.

Через четверть часа мы, наконец, отвязались от щебечущей без умолку девушки. Я стал счастливым обладателем новой коробки кнопок и припустил к своему кабинету почти бегом: до предполагаемого возвращения мистера Бейли и Руфуса оставалось совсем немного времени.

Неожиданно мне наперерез выскочила пронзительно кричащая Топси:

— Мистер Саламандра! Мистер Саламандра! Там вор! Он обокрал Топси! Он отнял монетку!

«Ну что ж, по крайней мере, проблему денег можно считать решенной, — мелькнуло у меня в голове. — Придется все-таки написать матери». Обращаться к ней за помощью не хотелось, но питаться до пятницы овсянкой и чаем хотелось еще меньше.

— Какой вор? Как он выглядел? — я привычно опустился перед Топси на корточки.

Из кабинетов начали выглядывать и выходить люди, привлеченные шумом.

— Маленький и черный, — Топси в подтверждение своих слов сунула мне под нос небольшой пучок черных волосков, крепко зажатый в пальцах. — Топси дралась с ним, но он все равно забрал деньги!

— Сеп, — я поднял голову на подошедшего к нам Септимуса, не вставая, — а по кому у вас вещдок сбежал? Кого арестовали?

— Да гоблина малолетнего. Карманник, в Косом переулке...

— Тогда я знаю, что это за тварь, — перебил я его, вскакивая на ноги. — И она сейчас на нашем этаже!

Септимус сориентировался мгновенно. Он расправил плечи, напустил на себя уверенный вид и обратился к начавшей стягиваться вокруг нас небольшой толпе:

— Ситуация под контролем! Не беспокойтесь! Отдел охраны магического правопорядка уже работает над этим! Расходитесь по местам, не мешайте следствию!

Как ни странно, его послушались: люди, возбужденно переговариваясь, вернулись к своим делам.

— Вас этому специально учат? — вполголоса поинтересовался я, когда закрылась последняя дверь.

— Лучше скажи, что за тварь, — в ярко-голубых глазах Септимуса можно было разглядеть блеск премии, которую он рассчитывал получить за поимку беглеца.

— А до тебя до самого еще не дошло? Нюхлер же!

— Точно! Гоблины их держат! Этот паршивец остроухий решил поискать золото в чужих карманах, а не под землей!

— Он убежал из комнаты, — Топси подергала меня за штанину, чтобы привлечь внимание, и ткнула пальцем в сторону, противоположную той, с которой мы пришли. — Вон туда.

— Может быть, все-таки сообщим кому-нибудь из твоего отдела? — неуверенно спросил я Септимуса.

— Ну уж нет! Это моя добыча! — азартно ответил он. — Слушай, Ньют, давай одолжим в отделе Тварей какого-нибудь пса, чтобы взять след? Ты ведь, вроде бы, с ними ладишь?

Я вздохнул. Сопротивляться искушению было просто невозможно. Даже если мне не сойдет с рук закрытый и оставленный в рабочее время кабинет, оно того стоит. Не каждый день по Министерству бегают нюхлеры! Можно и правда взять с собой Фрости или Снежинку. Их выгуливают утром и вечером, но я время от времени устраиваю им дополнительную возможность размять лапы днем, если нет ничего срочного, так что никто ничего не заподозрит. Во всяком случае, сразу.

Я посмотрел на Топси, прикидывая, насколько катастрофическими будут последствия, если попросить ее подежурить за меня, и тут мой взгляд зацепился за что-то, блеснувшее у нее под ногами. Я наклонился и поднял с пола канцелярскую кнопку. К ее острию прилипло несколько черных пушинок, а в шаге от нас лежала вторая такая же. Я вспомнил разгромленный стенд и пустую коробку, и в горле у меня разом пересохло. Нюхлер побывал у нас ночью и нашел опасную добычу. Новенькие, соблазнительно блестящие кнопки, будь они прокляты!

— Кажется, собака нам не понадобится, Сеп, — сказал я охрипшим голосом и привычными движениями палочки, не глядя, запер дверь кабинета. — Бежим, надо поймать его как можно скорее!

След из рассыпанных кнопок вел за последнюю дверь в коридоре. Эта комната служила нашему завхозу мистеру Праудфуту складом для всего подряд, от старых столов и сломанных метел до вполне новых перьев и запасов пергамента. Нюхлер, вне всяких сомнений, пролез под дверью — эти создания обладают удивительной способностью просачиваться в малейшую щелочку, как бы сильно ни была набита добычей их брюшная сумка, а тут зазор был даже довольно большой — Топси могла просунуть в него руку. К счастью, замок поддался универсальному отпирающему заклинанию: мистер Праудфут не стал придумывать ничего оригинального для защиты своих сокровищ.

Топси щелкнула пальцами, и в комнате стало светлей. Мы прикрыли за собой дверь и напряженно вслушивались и вглядывались, но нюхлер, очевидно, услышал нас и затаился.

— Бьюсь об заклад, Праудфут применял здесь чары незримого расширения, — проворчал Септимус, озираясь, — иначе бы все это барахло никак не влезло.

Я шикнул на него: мне как раз вот только что удалось расслышать шорох и какое-то странное плаксивое урчание в правом углу — то ли из-под стола, то ли из-за дверцы шкафа. Я сделал несколько осторожных шагов в том направлении, жестом попросив их с Топси посторожить дверь. Откуда-то выкатилась с тихим звоном очередная кнопка — кажется, все-таки шкаф...

Я сделал еще один шаг и как будто нажал на невидимую пружину: нюхлер выскочил из шкафа и заметался по заставленному всяким хламом помещению. Я бросился за ним, на ходу превращая подхваченный с ближайшей полки моток почтового шпагата в настоящую веревку. Топси не выдержала и присоединилась к погоне. Спасаясь от нее, нюхлер с ловкостью белки вскарабкался на стеллаж, роняя по пути лежавшие там старые бухгалтерские книги. Одна из них больно стукнула меня по уху, с линии падения самой тяжелой я едва успел оттолкнуть Топси. Септимус несколько раз швырнул в нашу сторону оглушающее заклятие. Последнее я отбил щитовыми чарами буквально в дюйме от собственного лба, и честно высказал все, что думаю о криворукости и проблемах со зрением некоторых мракоборцев.

— Ты кого вообще поймать хочешь: меня или его? — спросил я, переводя дух. — Лучше смотри, чтобы он не сбежал из комнаты!

Септимус надулся и вполголоса пробурчал что-то нелестное насчет нюхлеровой матери (по поводу моей проходиться все-таки не рискнул). Нюхлер недовольно смотрел на нас со шкафа, громко и часто дыша. Он встопорщил шерсть на загривке, как сердитая кошка. Я и не знал, что они так умеют. Зацепить его веревочной петлей у меня не получилось: он ловко ее стряхивал и перетекал с места на место как капля ртути. Достать каким-нибудь подходящим заклинанием тоже не удалось.

Я отошел на пару шагов и задумался. Нюхлер использовал передышку для того, чтобы с недовольным похрюкиванием извлечь из своей сумки и выбросить еще несколько кнопок. Я проследил за ними взглядом. Похоже, зверь был еще молодой и глупый, раз из жадности повелся на них. Что ж, сегодня он должен был понять, что не все блестящее одинаково полезно. Блестящее... Можно попробовать. Я повернулся к Септимусу:

— Сеп, одолжи мне пару кнатов!

— Ты мне еще прошлый долг не вернул! — возразил Септимус.

— Ты не понял, они мне нужны как приманка, — я кивнул на нюхлера. — Как поймаем, тут же получишь их обратно.

— У меня все равно кошелек в отделе остался.

— Тогда запонку дай. У тебя она все равно одна, а мои не блестят.

Удивительно, но ловушка, общими усилиями наколдованная из подручных материалов, сработала безукоризненно. Извлеченный из нее нюхлер на ощупь оказался похож на кротовое пальто. Надевая на него подобие веревочной шлейки, из которой он не мог вывернуться, я испытывал знакомую, в общем-то, смесь чувств: огромное нежелание с ним расставаться и растущую уверенность, что однажды непременно заведу себе такого.

Септимус рвался поскорее предъявить нашу добычу своему начальнику, но я настоял на том, чтобы сперва избавить нюхлера от всего, что он напихал себе в сумку, в первую очередь, от кнопок. Однако он и на весу, и прижатый к какой-нибудь поверхности извивался как змея и отбивался от меня не только лапами и носом, но, кажется, даже хвостом. Мне никак не удавалось дотянуться до содержимого сумки даже кончиками пальцев свободной руки, а бесцеремонно вытряхивать из нее все подряд я боялся: мало ли, что там внутри, вдруг этот дурачок соблазнился чем-то похуже кнопок, и я наврежу ему? Я понял, что начинаю выдыхаться, и бросил на Септимуса умоляющий взгляд.

— Сеп, помоги мне, пожалуйста! Подержи его!

— Да оглуши ты его просто, и дело с концом! Сколько мы тут уже возимся? — Септимус хотел достать из кармана часы, но вспомнил, что их там нет, и поморщился.

— Тогда в сумку будет не залезть: все мышцы застынут в напряженном состоянии. Сеп, ну ему же больно! Он тебя не укусит, его зубы для этого плохо приспособлены.

Септимус с недовольным видом забрал у меня нюхлера, развернул кверху брюхом и прижал к столу одной рукой за задние лапы, а другой — за плечо и шею.

— Только осторожно! Не задуши его! — забеспокоился я.

Септимус сердито фыркнул в ответ.

Я склонился над нюхлером, успокаивающе поглаживая мягкую и скользкую черную шерсть. Широкие плечи Септимуса почти полностью перегораживали свет, так что мне пришлось зажечь огонек на конце волшебной палочки и взять ее в зубы, иначе я толком не видел, что делаю.

Битый час Септимус, ругаясь, прижимал отчаянно боровшегося за свободу пациента к столешнице, как заправский санитар в Святом Мунго, а я изображал скорее маггловского фокусника, чем хирурга. Только вместо черного цилиндра у меня был нюхлер, и живого кролика внутри него, к счастью, не оказалось. Первым наружу выскользнул самый крупный предмет — зеркальце Гвеног, которое Топси тут же схватила с восторженным взвизгом и крепко прижала к себе. Помимо этого мы обнаружили в сумке нюхлера нитку бус, кольцо с камнем, две перепутавшиеся цепочки, печать из приемной Отдела охраны магического правопорядка, губную помаду, десять конфетных фантиков, крышку от чернильницы, запасные очки мистера Бейли, горсть мелочи и разномастных пуговиц, мой серебряный сикль, пряжку с чьего-то ботинка, часы и вторую запонку Септимуса и, наконец, злополучные канцелярские кнопки в количестве тридцати двух штук. К счастью, только десять из них воткнулись в шкуру воришки действительно глубоко. Я изрядно помучился, подцепляя их пинцетом, сотворенным из удачно подвернувшихся под руку ножниц, и нюхлер вовсе не стремился облегчить мне задачу. Когда последняя кнопка была, наконец, извлечена, с нас с Септимусом пот катился градом, и у меня дрожали руки.

— Теперь бы чем-нибудь обработать. И нас и его. А то вся эта красота воспалится, — я слизнул кровь, выступившую из двух длинных царапин на запястье, и забрал притихшего нюхлера у Септимуса, которому досталось куда сильнее. Коготки этого зверя, в отличие от зубов, для драки подходили очень даже хорошо.

— У меня... ну... тот лосьон с собой есть, — Септимус невесело разглядывал свои пальцы. Они выглядели так, как будто он повздорил с низзлом.

— Зелье от прыщей, которое я варил?

Септимус покосился на хихикнувшую Топси.

— Ага. Сойдет?

— Годится. Я добавил туда экстракт растопырника. Хорошо затягивает неглубокие повреждения.

Септимус кивнул и, судя по всему, использовал безмолвные манящие чары — через пару минут пузырек вкатился под дверь. Я разорвал надвое свой носовой платок, и мы начали промывать боевые раны, которых у нас обоих еще прибавилось после обработки нюхлеровой сумки — зелье щипалось. За этим занятием нас и застал мистер Праудфут. Мне показалось, что от праведного гнева при виде царящего вокруг нас разгрома его короткая полуседая шевелюра встопорщилась, как ежиные иглы. После того, как мы кое-как оправдались перед ним, вернули комнате и ножницам прежний вид и забрали со стола нюхлера и его добычу, он с облегчением выдворил нас со склада.

В коридоре нам надо было расходиться в разные стороны. Септимус широко улыбнулся мне.

— Спасибо, Ньют. С меня причитается.

— С ним точно все будет хорошо? — пожимая протянутую руку Септимуса, я не сводил глаз с нюхлера у него под мышкой.

— Да должно, — он пожал плечами. — Все острое мы у него отобрали. Я сейчас попрошу мистера Диггори за ним присмотреть и пойду отчитываться начальству.

— Нет, я про другое. Он же... Ну... Соучастник преступления, получается. А вдруг его... — договорить я не смог.

— Он не соучастник, он орудие. Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы орудие преступления наказывали? — рассудительно ответил Септимус. — Его просто отправят домой. Отдадут каким-нибудь нормальным гоблинам. Ну, пока, я побежал!

На душе у меня все равно скребли кошки. Топси, видимо, почуяв это, уцепилась за мои пальцы. Для этого ей пришлось привстать на цыпочки, а мне — немного наклониться. Так, рука об руку, мы и вернулись в бюро расселения эльфов-домовиков, где Топси очень ловко помогла мне разделаться, наконец, с треклятым стендом.

Мы закончили буквально за пару минут до возвращения мистера Бейли и Руфуса. Мистер Сэвидж, судя по всему, атаковал их еще на дальних подступах к кабинету: я отследил их приближение по сердитым раскатам его голоса за дверью.

— Боюсь, это идет твой новый хозяин, Топси, — вздохнул я. — Понимаешь, в списке перед ним стоит пять человек, но миссис Холиуэй просила подобрать ей кого-нибудь постарше, мистер Маклагген хочет непременно эльфа мужского пола, а остальные трое будут рады кому угодно, но только не тебе. Они тебя уже знают.

Топси прыснула в кулачок, потом присмотрелась к моему лицу, посерьезнела и спросила:

— Он обижал мистера Саламандру?

— Нет, — ответил я, но лжец из меня всегда был довольно плохой. Глаза Топси кровожадно сверкнули:

— Ничего, он тоже будет знать, кто такая Топси!

Вспоминать об этом немного стыдно, но чувствовать себя отомщенным было приятно.

Топси, сменив еще двух хозяев на моей памяти, нашла, наконец, семью с детьми, в которой осталась надолго и была действительно счастлива. Септимус через год после этих событий женился. А я, в конце концов, действительно завел себе нюхлера. Иногда мне кажется, что по невероятному стечению обстоятельств ко мне попало то самое «орудие преступления», которое мы втроем ловили на складе мистера Праудфута. Но доказательств у меня нет: науке до сих пор точно не известно, сколько живут нюхлеры, и внешне они очень похожи друг на друга.


End file.
